


Life in progress

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, F/M, Feels, Heavy Angst, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Slow Romance, ThereareotherrelationahipsbutJaimsa is the mainfocus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaime Lannister married to Cersei Lannister; had his life together. But then Sansa Stark happened.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only to start the beginning with short chapters just to test the waters. Please leave comments, I'll love to hear from you!

Her blond hair tumbled down, covering both their faces. Time seem to be moving slowly, she smoothed her hands on his chest, while his hands met the back of her-

Then the damn phone rang, causing reality to crash too hard. Cersei sighed, and pushed Jaime away, making her way to answer the phone. He tried keeping his hands on her, but she swatted them away.

“What is it,” Cersei snapped as she rubbed her forehead. Whatever the other line said, Cersei unstraddled Jaime and made her way to the closet. 

Jaime let his head fall back onto the pillow, and shut his eyes. From the closet, he could hear the unzipping and zipping of bags. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay. Okay. I’ve got this,” Sansa whispered to herself. “I should be happy,” she ran her hand through her hair, while the other dangled a cigarette. 

Sansa was glad that she was outside alone, so she could have the opportunity of talking to herself without the judgement looks of passersby. 

“Ms. Stark, the casting calls are starting,” She heard an assistant say. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath.

“I’ll be there,” Sansa mumbled. She dangled the cigarette between her knuckles, then after a minute passed by, she dropped it and stepped on it, leaving ashes painted onto the cemenate. I should be happy, Sansa thought. At the age of twenty-six, she was becoming a well-known screenwriter, now working on her own project, which showed promised. She made her way inside.


	2. Piece one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ Way to make first impressions Stark. You look and smell like an addict.” 
> 
> “Life must be tough for the visually impaired and for the nose blind.” Sansa said as she rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.

“It’s an interesting project,” Brienne said as she flipped the pages of the script.

Jaime couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose, “It’s quite controversial.” 

“Well, most things are these days.” She handed him the script, “Life in Pieces,” by Sansa Stark. “I think you should take it. I’ve been hearing good things about the writer.”

Jaime felt weird that Brienne would encourage him, even in the slightest way to take this role. Brienne, though she was the reason for most of his fame and success, always managed to get him less controversial roles. He couldn’t help but give her an odd look. 

She sighed, “ Jaime, there’s nothing wrong with it.” She paused, considering her words, “Yes, it may be stepping boundaries, but it’s..politically corrected.”  
“ Politically correct,” Jaime repeated slowly. “ Isn’t this writer, well a bit young to be taken seriously. For all we know she might be one of those brats with-”

“ I assure you, she’s not.” Brienne replied. “If you don’t think taking this role-”

“Fine,” he hissed. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa took deep breaths before opening the conference room. This script was basically her diary. I shouldn’t let strangers see this, Sansa thought.

She felt a hand on her back, and it took all of her not to flinch, “Ready?” It was Shae, the main casting person- ergg, Sansa couldn’t think of the word- “Director,” she practically shouted. Shae gave her a strange look, but being used to working with Sansa for the last few months, it made this random outburst almost normal. 

“I’m sorry, “ Sansa mumbled, “ I’m just-”

“ You shouldn’t,” Shae replied. 

Sansa took another deep breath and opened the door. She took a seat to one of the co-producers,Willas, who sniffed rather loudly.

“ Way to make first impressions Stark. You look and smell like an addict.” 

“Life must be tough for the visually impaired and for the nose blind.” Sansa said as she rolled her eyes. 

Before Willas could say anything, Shae entered with Jaime Lannister .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sansa Stark was not what Jaime was expecting. He imagined her to be a girl trapped in her college days, who weared Ray bans, and was self-proclaimed feminist. He even went as far as imagining a rich brat, who constantly demanded everyone or anyone’s attention. It was neither. Instead he came face to face to a drug addict, or some tired and overworked girl.

She was wearing several layers, even though the weather was sunny. Her hair looked as though she just had woken up, and she had dark circles under her eyes. But what had him leaning to the addict theory, was the faint smell of smoke. Even though she me his gaze, it seemed as if she hadn’t. She almost had this bored expression.

“Are you ready?” Jaime tore his gaze from the girl, and met the eyes of the man seated next to her. Tyrell, Jaime remembered. Willas Tyrell came from a rich history of actresses and actors, most of the fame came from his grandmother. Jaime began citing his lines.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jaime was nearing the end, Willas interrupted, “ Thank you.”

Jaime looked at the three who sat in front of him. Most of all, Stark, who stilled had a bored like expression, and the other two scribbed down notes. 

“That’s all?” Jaime felt odd, maybe offended. He was a well-known actor, usually directors who be making conversion with him.

The Tyrell and the casting director looked questioningly at Sansa Stark, whom simply said nothing.

Willas sighed, “ That will be all.”


	3. The girl who never sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She leaned on her balcony, breathing in the cold air. The city that never sleeps, Sansa thought. Maybe that was the reason why she came to New York because she herself never slept. The honking of taxis and yelling of passersby were somehow comforting to Sansa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry I haven't gotten the chance to update lately. Again, thank you for your kudos and comments, they make my day! Again, I'm starting with short chapters because before I make the story longer, I want feedback. So please leave comments

Jaime pinched the bridge of his nose as Cersei spoke.

“ The production of the show is moving to California, so I’ll be leaving to LA in a week,” She said before nibbling on her food.

Jaime didn’t know why he was so annoyed, maybe it was the atmosphere, a dimly lit restaurant where the food was too little for too much. Maybe it was because of the late hour.

Or maybe it was Sansa Stark, it had been three months into production, and he knew so little of the director. It was quite unprofessional of her, she was the most immature person he’s ever worked with-

Before he continue his thoughts, Cersei’s voice interrupted him, “ Are you even listening?”

She looked annoyed.

“ Of course I am, California and next week,” Jaime said as he reached for Cersei’s hand, but she pulled away.

He decided to blame the atmosphere, he rubbed his face, “ Cersei-”

She smiled tightly, “ I think I rather go now.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

She leaned on her balcony, breathing in the cold air. The city that never sleeps, Sansa thought. Maybe that was the reason why she came to New York because she herself never slept. The honking of taxis and yelling of passersby were somehow comforting to Sansa.

It had been three months in production of Life in Pieces, and Sansa had only been showing up to set in a total of ten days. I’ve haven’t been this bad in a while, She thought as her hands began to tremble. She always had gotten busy in her work after leaving Ramsey, but now, she wanted to destroy her work. She wanted to burn it. She was ashamed of the script that depicted her abusive husband, even though many knew of her ever being married. 

She remembered how she wrote feverishly about her relationship every night, then in a moment of madness had sent it to Willas Tyrell, who had told her a year earlier that he saw potential in her. 

The same man today, still saw potential in her. She was surprised that he still chose to continue the project despite her absences. But she could tell that he wasn’t going to continue if more months passed by. 

“I need to be better,” Sansa whispered to the city, and the city honked. The coming Monday, she thought, I’ll be better. A week was enough time to mentally prepare herself, and to pick clothing to look presentable.   
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
A week later

When Jamie came on set, he felt his jaw almost drop, but he wasn’t the only one. Sansa Stark was busy taking lead of the cast and crew, she was dressed professionally with glasses perched on her nose. She finally resembled the woman of the rumors and praises of Hollywood.


	4. Warm Weather and the smell of smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ I’m glad to see the woman from two years ago in action.” He said rather quietly.

A week later

When Jamie came on set, he felt his jaw almost drop, but he wasn’t the only one. Sansa Stark was busy taking lead of the cast and crew, she was dressed professionally with glasses perched on her nose. She finally resembled the woman of the rumors and praises of Hollywood. 

Jaime hated New York, it was too cold, it was swarmed with all types of people, and it always smelled like cigarettes. He became more bitter without Cersei’s company, she had been in California for two weeks, but it felt like a year. 

But now, New York was replaced with California. Jaime hadn’t told Cersei that he was coming, he welcomed the warm weather as soon as he got off the plane.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa welcomed the cold weather as she stood on the balcony.   
“ You’ll going to catch a cold,” a voice jokingly scolded. 

Sansa turned around and she met golden brown eyes, it was Willas. She turned her back to him, and leaned on the bar of the balcony, and listen to the honking of taxis. She felt heat at her side, and saw he was leaning on the bar too.

“ I’m glad to see the woman from two years ago in action.” He said rather quietly.

“ I am too,” She said as her eyes met his. “ Willas,” she continued, “ I don't understand why you’ve chosen to help me with-”

His sign interrupted her, “ Sansa for a very intelligent person, you can be very stupid most times.” He paused, but then said rather seriously,”Because I believe you’re a talented writer, with an important message.”

Sansa tore her eyes from his, and clenched her fist. “ You think a story about a foolish girl is an important message?” Her voice sounded cynical.

“You give yourself less credit than you deserve.” She watched him again, and he rubbed his face, “ Rewrites and editing starts in five minutes,” He said as he walked back inside.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Jaime finally arrived at the Cersei’s hotel, the desk clerk gave him a weird look. Jaime didn’t think of it too much at the time, but now he realized it was a warning.

When he entered her suite, she was fucking another man. The vase of flowers fell out of his hands, and the glass broke into pieces. 

“ JAIME!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave comments.


	5. You remind me of-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe that’s why he kissed her.

Whatever happened last week to Jaime Lannister made him an unbearable cunt, Sansa thought. She grumbled inwardly whenever she saw him.

“ Sansa, you have had the privilege to work with a well-recognized actor. Don’t screw up,” Willas had told her earlier today. She sweared that either she wasn’t very good at hiding her discontent or Willas was some physic. She decided to go with the second option, because she had work with spoiled and privilege such as the likes of Jaime Lannister.. Argh, she screamed inside, but something made him truly unbearable.

The stupid aging actor, oh that’s right, she called him aging, had always question her ability since the beginning. But then she couldn’t blame him because she was too young to be taken seriously, and she did failed to show up to set during the beginning. She sighed, but her sign was interrupted by the devil himself.

“Stark,” he started.

Yes, jackass, she wanted to say, but instead she said, “ Yes?” Jackass, she thought.

“ I have a problem with this par-”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as he said his words, her eyes bunged out and he could’ve sworn he saw fumes coming out of her ears. He knew that Ms. Stark didn’t take liking to him by her obvious facial expressions, but he couldn’t care less.

Instead of answering his question, she walked away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The nerve of that man, he reminded her too much of-

She heard a door slam, and saw him across from her, “ Ms.Stark,” he said quite mockingly, “ As a lead role-”

“Mr. Lannister, as your-”

“Don’t you dare use as your director card, you twat,” he said as he got closer to her.

“Twat,” she repeated, “ You, you, you, jackass.” She felt her blood hot. “ Sir you may have a lead role, but I deserve respect,” She pointed, and her finger poke at his chest. She hadn’t realized how close they were. As she thought of an offensive thing to say to him, Jaime closed the distance and kissed her lightly.

.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

He could hear both their gasping breaths as if they ran for miles, and for some odd reason she reminded, or at least their arguing reminded him of Cersei. Maybe that’s why he kissed her.

He stared at her a moment, perplexed, and then did it again, as though he couldn’t quite believe that he had done it the first time and wanted to make sure.

His hand came up to hold the back of her head, twisting into her hair, and Sansa mirrored the movement, tugging him back to her lips every time he tried to move away.

Why was he doing this, he asked himself. Why was she doing this? But the questions disappeared as her tongue coaxed his mouth, he heard himself groan.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She hadn’t felt this in years, it didn’t matter at the time who was making her feel this way, but that she felt something.She had ached to be touched. She felt **_him_**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> load the comments


	6. Broken record player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t him, or the kiss, but it was rather the idea of making out with a married man (She googled searched him as soon as she darted out of shooting)

She hadn’t felt this in years, it didn’t matter at the time who was making her feel this way, but that she felt something.She had ached to be touched. She felt him. 

 

Willas knew Sansa was well.., a bit odd at times. But this now, this very moment was odd, especially for her. There in front of him in his office, Sansa was deciding to make changes to the script. 

“You want to change the conversion between the characters Alyane and Jon?” He spoke rather slowly and very specifically. Though it was a small change, Sansa wasn’t open to new ideas or little changes to this script, in fact whenever one of the other writers would bring it up, she would quickly shut it down. 

“ Yup,” making the p sound pop, “Get the writers together for brainstorming after shooting.” 

He watched her as she walked out of his office, ‘Was Sansa on drugs?’ Willas just found it truly odd that Sansa would want to change something out of the blue, especially a small scene. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sansa felt as she was losing her mind, while she overlooked the city. During shooting either her or Jaime could even met each other’s eyes. She felt like she was on flames. ‘I need a cigarette,’ Sansa thought, ‘No, I need a pack of cigarettes.’ It wasn’t him, or the kiss, but it was rather the idea of making out with a married man (She googled searched him as soon as she darted out of shooting). ‘I’m a broken record-player,’ she thought. She leaned against the bar of the balcony, and closed her eyes. She heard the door to the balcony slide open. Willas.

“ I’ll be there in five minutes,” She said as she continued to lean on the bar with her eyes closed. No answer came, and it wasn’t she didn’t hear the familiar pacing of Willas.

She turned around, and instead of meeting golden brown, she met emerald green. She turned back to the city. 

“ Stark,” She heard him gulped, and his steps sounded closer. 

“It didn’t- It wasn’t,” She struggled to find the words. She felt awkward and embarrassed, but felt an old shame crept up. “ I’ve forgotten about it,” Sansa said as she tugged her hair behind her ear. 

He snorted, and now she realized he was leaning on the bar next to her. “ Really, I thought that’s why you changed the-”

The nerve of this man, it was like his favorite hobby was mocking her, “Shouldn’t you be off set already,” she said sharply.

“Stark, I have a proposition for you.”

Those seven words scared the shit of Sansa because she had heard those words exactly two years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the chapter are short, I really want to make them longer, but for right now I'm just testing the waters. Actually I have no plans whatsoever when it comes to this story, so in a way I'm putting puzzles pieces together five minutes before you are. Also load the comments.


	7. Cocky bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cold night air made her shiver, but he took her shiver for another thing, and smirked. Cocky bastard, she thought.

“Pro-po-sition?” Sansa asked carefully and slowly. Now she was looking at him, his side was leaning on the bar. The cold night air made her shiver, but he took her shiver for another thing, and smirked. Cocky bastard, she thought. 

I shouldn’t stand here, and allow him to mock me, Sansa felt her blood spike. Just as she pushed herself off the rail, her gaze directed the door, but Jaime stopped her. His arms on both sides of her, gripping the rail, leaving them only inches apart. She stared hard at him, and he simply smirked. 

She wasn’t going to be pushed by men anymore, “ Mr.Lannister, if you don’t move away I swear I’m going to kick you in your-”

“And that explains why men stay clean of you. Well,” He paused. “ Well, if you took care of yourself, and did something about you hair,” He said as he tugged a piece of her hair behind her hair, and she swatted his hand away. “ Also, if you stopped ruining those pretty lungs of yours,” He said as he saw the ashtray on the nearby table.

How fucking dare he, Sansa thought. He knows nothing about me. She continued to stare at him, and she made her hand to ungrip his hands from the rail, but he ended up tangling their hand together, their gaze never leaving each others, and he cocked an eyebrow.

After several of moments of staring at him hard in the eye, and considering her options whether to scream harassment or kick him, she finally found her answer.

“Your wife cheated on you,” She said rather quite simply. His hands untangled from hers and his eyes spoke of hurt. Sansa remembered during her quick google search that he had been married for ten years, but there were rumors about infidelity. More specially, his wife’s infidelity. 

He created a gap between them, and he went back to leaning against the rail, and looking down at the taxis passing by. 

Sansa was about to make one of the stupidest decisions of her life. SHe barely knew this man, she thought as she tried to reason with herself.

She leaned against the rail, making her right next to him, and she felt his gaze on her. 

“One nightstand, that’s your proposition,” She said quietly.” It’s quite stupid to do it with your boss, not very professional.” She heard him chuckle. She ringed her hands together, and she thought about how he reminded her, or at least a little reminded her of someone.Maybe she reminded him of someone too. “It’s a good thing for you that I make stupid decisions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Load the comments.


	8. I’m done

Hey, I haven’t, well my writing hasn’t been the best. I feel as though all my creativity was sucked out of me. And I’m going off on a random tangent, if anyone wants anything from my story I give full permission.


End file.
